100 Things
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: Doin' another 100 theme challenge! ONLY Mario this time! Read, Laugh, Cry, Yell, but most of all Review!
1. Dance

**Prompt #1. Characters: Peasley, Luigi.**

* * *

Peasley straightened, and grinned. His eyes moved to the right, and then to left.

No one was there. He walked forwards, and set his bag down.

He smiled, as he reached in his bag for his music player. He turned it on, and warmed up. He didn't really care, he loved ballet. He was practically the best he knew at it.

Only because he was the only one who danced it. He twirled, and tried to keep spinning.

"Wow! You can spin real fast!" His spins stopped, and his resolve fell.

He looked over and saw a plumber in green. "When...did you get here?"

Luigi shrugged. "I saw it all. You're really good at that." Peasley blushed. "Yeah."

Luigi took his hand, and pulled him to spin with him.

"THIS IS NOT ACCURATE."

"You're smiling."

"Yeah."


	2. Treat

**Promt #2. Characters: Fawful, Nastasia, O'Chunks, O.C(Starla)**

* * *

Fawful always tried to eat sticky things, and crunchy things, even with his braces on. Yet, Nastasia _and_ Starla were strict about it.

' _They're expensive, Fawful! No eating things that can break them!'_

So, he waited. He kept pressing on his lips, entranced by the feeling of his gums against the metal.

As soon as they were all asleep, He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He pulled over a stool, cursing his stout body.

When he got back, he saw O'Chunks standing over him.

"Aw."

O'Chunks tapped his head, with a Payday bar.

"Yeah!" He took it, and ran off.


	3. Sand

**Prompt #3. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach.**

* * *

Luigi enjoyed the crunch of the sand under his boots, as he looked onto the sea.

He sat down, and put his hand in it. "Can...can we just sit here? For a little while?"

He asked his brother, who was already ready to ride to Joke's End. Mario looked down at his brother, and sat down next to him. "Sure."

"The princess won't be happy though." He added.


	4. Salt

**Prompt #4. Characters: Mimi, Dimentio.**

* * *

Mimi didn't like that. That look on Dimentio's face. That look as she sat down at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs. (The only kind she can make, without burning.)

She slowly reached for the salt and pepper, only for Dimentio's look to change. Something conniving.

She glared at him, and sat back down. She peppered them, and then salted them. She watched as the container fell open, and all the salt she couldn't catch fall onto her meal.

She slowly stood, and walked up to the laughing jester.

She poured the rest of the salt into his pink lemonade.


	5. Clip

**Prompt #5. Characters: Fawful, Mimi, Nastasia, Dimentio.**

* * *

Fawful never took off that cloak, outside of sleeping. While it wasn't as creepy as Dimentio's mask, they have all seen him without it, he rarely _washed_ it.

Nastasia was able to get it while he was sleeping, but one day, Mimi could NOT stand the blotches all over it.

She grabbed it, and Fawful immediately tried to snag it back. She yanked, and the chain broke against Fawful's neck. "AH!" Fawful yelled. "You had the ruins of it! FURY!" He ran off.

Mimi looked at the broken cloak in her hands, and her heart pulled. She busted Fawful's security blanket. She decided she could work with this.

She opened the door of Fawful's room to find the beanish hiding under the bedding. "Have the leave, Mimi."

She tapped the lump he made.

"Go away."

"Look, you little dummy."

His head peeked out, and he saw his cloak, with a new lining, and hem at the bottom. It was stitched up to avoid dragging, and had a new star clip.

Fawful couldn't hug or thank Mimi enough.

He was still mad, but she was good with a needle, even if her fingers had bandaging on them.


	6. Bread

**Prompt #6. Characters: Fawful, Cackletta.**

* * *

A young beanish played with his shoal. He freed his hands, and was able to firmly grab the stool to pull it to the cupboard.

His mistress was not home, so he was on his own to make lunch. He decided with his favorite. Sandwiches.

He already acquired his mustard of doom, non-meat bologna, and the only thing missing was the mold to hold his tasty morsel together.

He looked around, and grabbed the bread from the cupboard.

He chucked it at the wall.

"FAWFUL HATES MOLD."

* * *

 _(I thrive off of constructive criticism. Please review? You just might brighten my day 10 fold.)_


	7. Fish

**Prompt #7. Characters: Larry Koopa**

* * *

Larry's favorite activity that didn't involve stealing and mischief, was watching the Cheep-Cheeps swim by.

He enjoyed sticking one claw into the pond, and feeling the purple ones puff up and try to hurt him.

His claws were sharp, so they stood no chance in harming him.

Larry loved his fishes.

Everyone should love his fishes.


	8. Race

**Prompt #9. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Tippi, The Pixels, Dimentio, Princess Peach.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi stared at each other, and looked around. "The road to Yold?" Tippi asked.

They saw Dimentio floating fast ahead, before disappearing into the distance. "After him!" Luigi stated, the pixels followed, as they ran ahead.

They ran as far as they could, but they soon hit a wall. "What?" Mario saw a shimmer in the corner of his eyes.

"Fleep. Right...there." He pointed, commanding the Pixel.

They were transported, to Merlee's Mansion.

Tippi's heart panged. _Princess Peach…._

As she connected them together, Dimentio floated up the stairs.

They kept going, chasing after the jester.

The lasers were deactivated, as they went to the safe that spelled Mimi's first defeat.

Luigi could also see where this was heading.

The Bitlands, Space, Crag, Sammer's Kingdom, Overthere, Underwhere.

All chasing Dimentio.

All the way to Castle Bleck.


	9. Poor

**Prompt #9 Characters: Popple**

* * *

Popple sat in an alleyway. He had spruced it up, with what little he had.

A wall to give him privacy. Made of 100% Fine Cardboard.

A little measure of security. **KEEP OUT, PALOOKA!**

And, and a chair. That was it. He sometimes used the chair as a table, as he wrote and drew in a journal.

He had no money, as of yet, but he was working on it.

Thank goodness for trashcans, and over-privileged brats who throw away perfectly good things.

If it weren't for that, he would have froze or starved by now.

So he was happy with what little he had.

But in all human nature, he wanted more out of his crummy life.


	10. Rich

**Prompt #11. Characters: Mimi, Dimentio.**

* * *

Mimi carefully held a rubee. "A rubee is one of the most precious jewels you can ever have, and I have a bunch of them."

She was alone, and talking to herself in the mirror. She didn't meet her reflection. "Each one is different. Each one, has it own purpose. Some are small, some are large. Some are fast, some are slow."

She tossed it in the air. "Some float."

She watched as it fell to the ground. "Some don't."

She picked it back up, and stared at it. "You have to be gentle with them, which I am not. I don't have to be, they're easily replaceable."

She frowned. "Just like people." She had her legs in the chair.

"People come in many shapes and sizes, and to me they can be easily replaced and thrown around."

She laughed, hollowly. "I guess I'm a bad person, aren't I? That comes with immortality, doesn't it?" She asked the air this.

"..."

The air didn't respond, she was crazy to think it would.

She didn't hear someone repress a sigh.

Someone, who hurriedly left, agreed with her.


	11. Name

**Prompt #12. Characters: Doopliss.**

* * *

A lone duplighost sat in an empty attic room. He already had a mental plan for it.

.

.

But a mental plan for himself was necessary. He couldn't go by what he used to go by.

Penn AND 283 were too painful to think about. He thought, and thought, and thought, before he came up with something.

"...Doop?" Like Duplighost.

"Dooply…"

No...Doesn't have a _ring_ to it. Hehe, bell humor.

"...Doopliss."

He had to hear that again. "Doopliss."

He stood up, smiling. "Doopliss?"

"Doopliss! Doopliss!"

He liked that! He really did!

His good vibes crashed, as someone repeated back to him. "Doopliss! Doopliss!"

His head hurt, intensely.

Was it annoying, or just him?

He looked over, and stuffed a parrot into another room.

"Okay. Note to self...Doopliss. No one _else_ can know or repeat my name!"


	12. Vault

**Prompt #12. Characters: Merlee, Mimi.**

* * *

Merlee had this lovely vault in the back of her mansion.

Mimi almost found it odd, how this could be so empty.

Merlee must never get burglars.

She quickly filled it with rubbee's, so it wouldn't pain her.

She'd take them back once she trapped the heroes.


	13. Crime

**Prompt #13. Characters: Fawful.**

* * *

Fawful grinned, as he single-handedly smashed windows, broke _roofs_ and demolished grounds.

He never felt more _alive_ and he was only 7 years old.

He laughed insanely, as everyone hid in fear, letting him destroy _everything_ in the town.

He blasted, he tore, he kicked, and let it all _go._

All the fury, all the rage, all the feelings he had been put under in his short life.

He took it all out on this town.


	14. Photograph

**Prompt #14. Characters: Luigi, Elvin Gadd , Mario.**

* * *

One could always see a chain around Luigi's neck, signalling he had a necklace on.

He put down the Poltergust 3000, and couldn't take that curiosity anymore. "Son, what's with that chain of yours?" Luigi smiled, as he sat in the shack with Gadd.

He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a pendant. "It's a locket my brother gave me for my birthday, years ago."

Gadd smiled. "What's in it?"

Luigi gladly opened it, and it had a picture of Mario in it. "That...is kinda selfish."

"No. It's not. I gave him the same thing." He brushed his finger over the other side, cleaning it and the words were able to be seen.

'Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover.'

'What if I'm far from home?

Oh brother, I will hear you call!

What if I lose it all?

Oh brother, I will help you hang on!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.'


	15. Quill

**Promt #15. Characters: Kamek, Bowser, Kammy.**

* * *

Kamek sighed, as he sat in the library. His hand had ink on it, as he kept writing.

Pens were scarce, and he couldn't seem to find one, and he had to write this. So he found some ink, and stole a feather from Kammy's bird.

'It is with great shame that I can't…'

His hand trembled with the ink.

'care for the young heir..'

He didn't want to give him to the minister.

That man couldn't raise him either.

' with the coming…'

He ran a hand through his graying hair.

Not even 40, and his ebony hair was graying.

'health issues I have foreseen, in myself, i am having doubts'

Kamek Sean Sagacious! Doubts?! He could almost hear Kammy.

'..that I can care for the young prince, until he reaches crowning age'

He didn't like his wording, but he couldn't erase.

He shook his head.

No! He cared too much for the young prince!

He quickly crumpled it, and threw it away, and even broke the feather as he stood up.

He had a battle to **win.**


	16. Punch

**Prompt #16. Characters: Mario, Bowser, Kamek.**

* * *

The teenaged prince was baffled, as he put his claws to his face. The boy with the red "M" hat packed a hard hit.

The boy was no more than 5 feet to his already staggering 6. He could feel his face numb, as the boy recollected himself and kept up his stance.

Bowser missed his hit, but kept going at the boy.

He was _mad_ now.

No one. Not even Kamek, who had helped train him to fight, ever hit hard enough to hurt him.

This one. This one was something else.

Rivalry clinged, and Bowser's eyes flamed.


	17. X-Ray

**Prompt #17. Characters: Lady Lima, Prince Peasley.**

* * *

Lady Lima gently held the prince's arm, making him wince and pull off. The child didn't like pain, at all, even though Lady Lima had given him pain killers. Why did he have to fight something so high in the sky?

Oh, right, way too much confidence.

Peasley covered his eyes with one hand, as she made a makeshift split.

"We'll get you looked at as soon as we can, okay Your Highness?"

Peasley muttered an okay, even though the world's slowly fell apart.

.

..

After everything drew back, Peasley felt his arm. It wasn't in a split anymore, and he noted it didn't hurt anymore.

He fist-pumped, he got out of going the the doctor.


	18. Railroad

**Prompt #18. Characters: Mario, Bombette.**

* * *

Mario watched as a young bomb cleared the railroad in his town, with a smile.

Bomb-ette walked back to him, and smiled. "Did I do good Mario?"

Mario patted the girl's head. "Yup, a job well done, 'Ette." She grinned, and exploded because of the affection, making the conductor smile


	19. Wreck

**Thank you all for patience!..Even though i'm sure not a lot of people are reading this. Nonetheless, this one shot was made with the assistance of RoyalADK (Slight PROMO go look at her stuff, you'd LOVE her :D .) Death and Isaac belong to her. And sadly, I do not own Mario**

* * *

Popple smiled, as he walked up to the tiny DMV. Beanbean wasn't famous for cars, but having a license would be great to have.

Death, hovering a couple feet above the street, watched calmly. Popple smiled, as he found the car he would be driving. He didn't have one for himself, so he could mold to about anything. Death smiled faintly, watching Popple got into the car, and looked at his instructor. She smiled, and had a clipboard ready. "Popple Parker?" He nodded. Death rolled their eyes, turning smiled, as he was handed the keys. "Okay, let's get this over with then."Death nodded to smiled, and started the car, and shakily pulled out of the DMV.

Death followed, they got on solid land, the ride seemed smoother. "Don't stress, just look ahead." Popple moved his arm from the shift to the wheel. Death followed quickly

It just seemed like a shaky ride, but mostly controlled and calm. Soon, another car approached, going much faster than the one Popple was in.

Death sped up, afraid.

Popple, and the instructor looked at the car. "Turn. Turn now!" His instructor grabbed the wheel, trying to get them out of the reckless cars path.

Death ran along the road, scared

Popple panicked, and slammed on both the brakes and the gas at the same time, and the car collided into the car, the sounds of screeching metal filled the air.

Death bolted to the cars, scared

The car Popple was in swerved, and nearly tipped over, screeching to a halt. The one that hit them just kept going.

Death slid, trying to keep it from falling

Once it stopped, the woman beanish was gathering her sense. Her side was spared, but Popple's was half way to obliterated. She had a several cuts on her arms from the shattered windshield and windows.

Death tore the door to Popple's side off, trying to get to Popple in their fear

Popple was blown unconscious, head against the steering wheel. Lacerations were all around his arms, and legs, and head.

Death pulled Popple from the car, and set to work on healing the injuries.

Slowly, the instructor blinked to her senses, and quickly got out of the car, legs shaking. Popple was breathing easy. Thank grambi the airbag was turned off.

Death held Popple close, shaking, their white, almost demonic wings fluttered lightly.

She ran around the car, and looked at them.

"I think...i can...call an ambulance...how..bad is he?"

She was shaking too, most likely in a form of shock as well.

"Not too bad. I'll call Isaac, have him brought to the Society. But not before I murder the idiot who did this.." Death growled, their wings outstretched at this point.

She hummed, and looked down the road. "I think...he..got away."

She took short breathes between her words, and just sat on the ground to catch them.

Death pulled out their phone and dialed Isaac's number, as frantic words were exchanged over the phone.

The testing car was totaled, and the "Student Driver" tag clattered to the ground.

Death teleported and was carrying Popple into the Society building.

Popple was limp, and still unconscious. He had new scars to boot.

Death carried him into the hospital wing, where Isaac and Jay were waiting.

To Popple, colors swirled. Everything was bright. Too bright. He kept his eyes shut. Too bright.

Death placed him on a hospital bed, and then started to pace.

Popple seemed to be aware, but his vision was too messed up for him to open his eyes.

Jay went to work to assess the damage

Popple's head took the brunt of the damage, but he had extended his legs, so they were most likely broken.

Jay set to work about fixing the injuries

Since Death healed the bleeding, all that was needed was ice with bandages around the head, and a cast on the more mangled leg.

Jay set to work on the cast, while Isaac started on the bandages.

Popple started mumbling, seemingly trying to come to. What he was mumbling was very quiet.

Death purred a little

Popple's vision was super blurry. "Uh..." He squinted, the air around him just too flashy.

Death tilted their head.

Popple put his hand above his eyes, groaning in pain.

Death pet his hair lightly

Popple made another noise of discomfort, as he slowly eased his eyes into the light. A concussion was evident.

Jay turned the lights off, worried

That made it easier for him to wearily open his eyes. Quietly, he mumbled. "282-662..." He shook his head, and asked the generics. "What..." He looked at his leg. "..Happened?"

"You were in a car accident, I brought you to the Society." Death explained quietly

Popple sighed. "...of course when I set foot into a car it crashes."

"It's not your fault."

Popple kept his hand on his head. "Everything hurts." His leg was heavy, and his head made him feel dizzy.

"Just rest."

Popple set his head down. "...282-662.." He muttered, jumbling it up in his mouth.

Isaac nodded, leaving the room.

Popple muttered, pretty confused. His head hurt, he must've hit the wheel head on.

Death sat with Popple, petting his hair

Popple muttered mostly incompetence, but those numbers would always make their way back into it.

ISaac began searching those numbers

A picture of a license plate made it's way up. A brown truck, in poor condition. The owner was inside the car, but they were unable to be seen.

Isaac growled.

It was hard to make out the beanish inside, but one could see what he wore was very sloppy.

Isaac's tail flicked back and forth rapidly

There was no name to this person.

Popple kept up his mumbling, uncertain of his surroundings and what he's doing.

ISaac decided to search the license plate number

Death held Popple's hands in their bony grip.

Soon, an outdated drivers licenses came up. "Mung Antonio."

Popple was unaware of where he was, but he was trying his best.

"Hmm, let's see what dirt I can dig up on this guy.." Isaac typed rapidly on the computer.

Death smiled faintly

A home address appeared on the screen.

Isaac printed off the address, took it, and vanished.

Popple quieted, and just rested his head.

The house was in prime condition on the outside, but there was a tattered brown car in the driveway.

Death smiled.

Isaac approached the house

The owner of the house, Mung, should be home. His car got off with minimal damage.

ISaac knocked on the door

There was no sounds of movement. Whether the intent of the accident was unwanted or intentional, Mung wouldn't move.

"Mung Antonio, open the door."

Mung wasn't even in view of the window. Maybe he couldn't move?

Isaac's hand went to open the door. There was no sounds, and the door was locked, with a chain lock.

Isaac rolled his eyes, the idiots..

Silence only existed inside the house.

Isaac broke the lock and walked in

The house was pretty clean, but on the counter were a myriad of assorted prescription medication, scattered on the table.

ISaac scowled harshly

The hit and run was most likely a suicide attempt.

Isaac growled rather lowly

There was a slight noise, like a bed creak, in another room.

Isaac's growl became even lower

The creak settled, and footsteps pattered to the bedroom door.

Isaac lowered to all fours, his form shifting into something draconic

An older man opened the door. His green skin was a flaky yellow, and he was shaking a bit. He was clearly hopped up on drugs.

Isaac bared his fangs

"..." The man did nothing.

Isaac lunged, ready to murder the guy

Mung clearly wanted to die, so he closed his eyes and opened his arms.

Madness clouded his mind as Isaac murdered and utterly destroyed the idiot who DARED touch his step son

The man didn't fight him, as he fell and died fast. He never meant for it to be Popple. He didn't know Popple, he just crashed into the first thing he saw.

Isaac stood in the pool of blood, not caring who saw

No one came.

Popple felt the ice pack, his head felt swollen still, but he was able to slightly open his eyes.

Isaac teleported into the lobby, growling

Popple lightly swung his leg, looking down at it,

Death frowned, looking at the injury as well.

Popple let it rest, along with his head.

Death lightly pet his hair

Popple lightly smiled, and put his hand down.


	20. Coin

**FINALLY! FINNNAAAALLLLLYYYYY!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT.**

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE..**

 **4 MONTHS?**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. (reviews are welcome and encouraged!)**

* * *

Popple was scared and bored. Clover was out of the house. He could easily tell from his spot, bound in the basement. Nothing to occupy his time, he tapped his feet. He didn't want to move, but the sound of bare skin slapping against concrete soothed him. After sitting like that for a few minutes, he noticed a little glimmer in the corner of his eye. "Hum..." He slowly scooted over, hissing as most of his body was asleep. He used his foot to grab the shiny object. It was a single Coin. Clover must've dropped it the first time he came down here. He played with the coin then. He twirled it around his fingers, and then decided to test his luck. "..Heads:I get the heck out of here. Tails: I end up dead." He flipped the coin, and thought to himself 'Heads, heads, heads..'

The coin rolled away, and he sighed. What he didn't know is that it landed on Tails.


	21. Ice

**(psssst. this is a Doopliss chapter~)**

* * *

A young Duplighost waded through thick snow. They was completely engulfed in the stuff, as they so small. "Mmmphfff…" They whined. They hit at the snow, frustrated with it. Contrary to their size, the ghost was 7 in Duplighost years. 14 in human. The ghost acted his "age" though, and kept whining. They had a job to do, but they didn't like this snow. Was it that they didn't understand what it was? Or were they having trouble adjusting? No one knew, the ghost was just mad. They kept walking, until they looked like a blueberry.

Unbeknownst to them, they'd adjust too much for their own liking.


End file.
